First Date Prompt
by purinsesu-sereniti
Summary: a new thing im testing on tumblr- ask box prompts! someone leaves a ship & a prompt in my ask box, i write it! this one being: Haruka and Usagi's first date.


She was nervous.

Rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, Usagi glanced this way and that way. For one time in her life, she was actually on time- _her_, _on time. _It was almost too good to be true. To be completely honest, she still wasn't one hundred percent certain what she'd gotten herself into. Only the day before, she had been approached in that very spot, to be asked out on a date. By Haruka. Usagi would be a liar if she said she hadn't exactly _hoped_ for such a thing to ever happen… But now that it had, she felt unsure. However, there was no more time for her to dwell, because she could feel her arrive on scene, could feel her presence a moment before she pivoted on the spot, blue orbs falling upon the tall, blonde female striding towards her.

Haruka could not help but to stare; she remained hidden, a short distance away, simply so she might admire the young woman from afar. She was so unlike any other- certainly unlike Michiru in every way possible. But that was what drew her to her. Usagi was the very embodiment of innocence, of purity. And Haruka wanted to corrupt her. A sly smile toyed with her lips as she reached a hand up to run through her dark-blonde locks, sea colored hues brightening in the sunlight. The golden-haired girl was too cute for words, really, in her soft pink blouse and white pleated skirt- Haruka could not help but to have somewhat dirty thoughts.

Pushing said thoughts away, Haruka stepped around from the tree she'd been hiding behind, and approached the girl, who turned immediately, a bright smile flashing across her pretty features. "Haruka-san," she greeted cheerfully, her head tilting slightly to the left, one hand raised up in a wave. "I was on time, you know," she then pouted as Haruka stepped up, arms folding across her chest.

"Sorry, kitten, I couldn't decide what to wear," Haruka laughed as the blonde blinked in surprise, blue eyes taking in every inch of her then. In truth, Haruka had had no trouble picking out her outfit for the day, but she wasn't going to admit to spying. Usagi could not help but to admire Haruka's chosen outfit- a trendy button down of silk and a black blazer, her dressy jeans form fitting. She almost felt underdressed beside the older girl. "You look beautiful," Haruka then spoke up, as if she could read her thoughts, and immediately Usagi blushed, looking at the ground in a rare moment of embarrassment. "You should wear that top more often." Haruka continued with a wink, extending her arm for the other girl to take. "Come on, let's get going."

With a nod, Usagi reached out, placing her hand onto Haruka's elbow; the touch of their skin was like electricity, tremors of it racing through both of their bodies. The older girl steered Usagi down the street, towards the few local vendors that habited the park.

They spent hours together- not doing much of anything really, but the time was well spent. Usagi found herself growing more comfortable with the other female, easily talking about everything and anything that happened to come up. It was later in the day, the sun dipping low in the sky, casting crimson streaks across the pink-tinged skyline; Haruka had lead her to a secluded spot in the park, a little grassy slope that overlooked the fountains, across the way from where people typically sat. Sitting side-by-side, they had lapsed into silence, Usagi staring across the pond, Haruka leaning back on her palms, eyes to the darkening sky. The scent of rain drifted along the wind and the sky threatened to open up upon them; a crash of thunder in the distance had Usagi nearly jumping from her skin, sending Haruka into peals of laughter as the girl latched onto her arm in fright. "Fear not, kitten, its far from us still." She pointed skyward, to where sure enough, just above them the sunset colored sky still yet lingered. "But maybe we should get ready to go?" She rose to her feet, extending a hand for the girl to grab hold of, to assist her to her feet. At the moment their hands touched, the sky exploded with lightning and Usagi could not help but to shriek in fear, burying her face into Haruka's shoulder as she leapt to her feet.

Haruka could not help but to put her arms around the slim girl, pulling her a little bit closer to her; Usagi lifted her face, tilting her head back to look Haruka in the eyes. There were so many thoughts reflected in those sea-green eyes, so many things those eyes had seen… Usagi thought they might swallow her up. Shivering, she felt Haruka loosen her grip, as if fearful that she had caused her trembling. In a moment of confidence, Usagi's own arms slipped around Haruka's waist, crossing at the wrist on her lower back. Their eyes met once more and suddenly, the sky above them boomed with thunder and then the rain began to pour. It was a warm rain, a summer storm that soaked them to the bone. Haruka tilted her head, a silent question, and her one hand rose up, gently tracing down the other's jawbone with her fingertips; Usagi made no movement, her eyes remaining open and intently focused on Haruka's. And then she was leaning down, her face inches from her own… Until it was so close…

Gently brushing her lips against the blonde's, Haruka waited, unsure if this was what the other even truly wanted; she would never push her to do something she was uncomfortable with. But the moment their lips met, Usagi was reacting, her grip around her waist tightening, her lids sweeping closed against those beautiful blue eyes. Taking this as the green light, Haruka kissed her once more, one hand entangled in her hair, the other at the small of her back. Above them, lightning struck, but neither noticed as they held each other, sharing in what would be the first of many incredible kisses.


End file.
